Talk:Dominator
Drivetrain In the lead photograph of the vehicle, we can see that the front section of the car is fairly long and and tall (to capacitate for a front-mounted engine). To add to this, such tyre smoke would not be produced by an RMR drivetrain vehicle. The key factor that can be used to prove that this vehicle features an FR drivetrain is the fact that the rear wheels are being given torque and are spinning at a much faster rate than the front wheels. This proves; #The rear end is light and not much weight is placed above the rear axle, meaning that excess torque delivered to the rear causes loss of grip. #The weight distribution is such that the front remains heavier than the rear. #Torque is not being delivered to the front axle and therefore the front wheels are unable to counteract the effects of torque on the rear axle. I have nothing against you, Dragoscorca, but your information is not factual or precise. JBanton (talk) 17:16, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply Well , I created this page and i wrote down the most plaussible posibilty for that drivedrain , but we shall wait for the release. Alright, I guess we're cool for now. :) Hellenbach I'm guessing this car is the V's version of the Hellenbach from Chinatown Wars. I'm happy to see R* bringing back all of these muscle car! Dominator The car's name is Dominator, according to the Strategy Guide. «'Pato8'» / Talk 16:13, September 12, 2013 (UTC) http://www.lifeinvader.com/profile/los_santos_customs Look there for The Real Name :D Wild Hog (talk) 11:05, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Bullett According to the LifeInvader profile of Los Santos Customs, this car is actually called a Bullett. SOURCE: http://www.lifeinvader.com/profile/los_santos_customs MercedesW225S65AMG (talk) 00:41, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :The Mustang GT featured in q film and subsequently a version of it was made, named the "Bullitt". JBanton (Talk | ) 11:18, September 14, 2013 (UTC) It would make sense for this to be the Bullett, especially seeing as the Bullet GT is a Ford GT. The offcial name is Bullet, not dominator, The lifeinvader profile for Los Santos customs says so, this info is coming from Rockstar so it is offcial. Matt Seay (talk) 22:06, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes I would reccomend re-naming it to "Bullett" aswell since that's its name but don't forget that it has a double t at the end.(Rentedhitmanben (talk) 10:29, September 15, 2013 (UTC)) HAHAHA! It's so funny to see people saying that this car was a Bullet in the past,when it's actually called dominator,they was so disappointed to see this as of 9/17/2013 Dominator's spawn frequency It seems that, since the Arena War update, the Dominator's spawn frequency has been greatly reduced to the point where it doesn't really spawn in traffic at all in GTA Online. I even got a text from Simeon, with the Dominator's name displayed yet the Dominator, regardless of the methods for it to spawn, it will not spawn at all. I had no choice but to buy it in order to upgrade it to compete int he Arena War. 07:35, January 13, 2019 (UTC) :Well, the Dominator's data hasn't been touched, and nor has anything related to traffic, not since the beginning of the enhanced version release. So any changes are likely universal, .exe based changes. Given how greedy R* can be, I wouldn't be surprised if they did change the Dominator's spawn frequency through .exe just so people were pressured into buying it. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 13:59, January 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah. It's quite surprising how I suddenly wanted it, just for the sake of converting it into the Death Race car yet to my surprise, it's virtually nowhere to be found. Even driven other muscle cars around Pillbox Hill without any success. R* is quite crafty AFAIK. 17:05, January 13, 2019 (UTC)